


Our future

by imokipromise



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, homophobes back off, idle as moms, like all my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokipromise/pseuds/imokipromise
Summary: Old college friends Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi and Minnie Nicha Yontararak grows up to begin their new life, their family-life.Shuhua and Soojin’s everyday life faces a challenge when their family is about to expand.Yuqi and Soyeon takes everyday as it comes.Minnie and Miyeon is still getting to know their new life, but enjoys every minute of it.At the end of the week, they gather up for a normal (chaotic) family dinner.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	1. Shuhua and Soojin’s new challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wanted to write. It’s in four parts, but I could write more if this story interests you. Write in the comments!

“Okay, hear me out.” Minnie said as she put some seaweed soup into her mouth. “It’s not pronounced like any other Korean name. It’s Li Leiym Yontararak, it’s a Thai name.”

She was swaying the little Thai baby by her side, who was sleeping in her stroller. Yuqi and Shuhua sat by the other end of the table, and tried to get the pronunciation right for the hundredth time. They failed miserably.

“Lee Yeyum?” Shuhua tried her best, but she butchered the name once again.

“Li Leiym. Why are you even making it Korean? Aren’t you supposed to turn it into some Chinese kind of way?” Minnie teased.

“Oh, they’ve Korean-nated me.” Shuhua complained with a sigh.

“What was her Korean name again?” Yuqi, who had been quiet for an unusual amount of time, asked.

“Cho Nari.” Minnie said.

“Yeah, I like that one better.” she said nonchalantly while putting a stake into her mouth.

“Hey!” Minnie complained. “At least I didn’t loose the name battle! All your kids have Korean names! At least mine shows off her nationality.”

“Oh, shut up. She won’t even be able to pronounce her name.” Shuhua joked.

“Is that a bet?” Minnie challenged, and suddenly they were back in their college dorm.

Beer bottles were spread across the floor, while they started intensely into each other’s eye. Minnie wiped some sweat off her forehead, while Shuhua grinned back at her. Yuqi held their arms in place, and made sure that no one started pulling before she said so.

But then, they were back at the table in the little restaurant. Some people were looking their way, but most ignored them. Shuhua could hear how Lily nuzzled in her sleep.

“Aren’t we too old for that now?” she questioned and took a sip from her soda glass. She put some beef in her mouth, while Minnie fell back into her seat in front of her.

“Shuhua-ya.” Yuqi’s loud voice interrupted the silence. “Why are you drinking coke anyways? Too weak for a little alcohol?” She brought her own beer glass in front of Shuhua’s face and swayed it back and forth.

“I wish.” Shuhua commented. “This is supposed to be a surprise, we were gonna tell you on friday, but... since you’re my closest friends-“

“Soojin is pregnant.” Minnie interrupted and Yuqi agreed with a nod while drinking her alcohol.

“Wha- how’d you know?” Shuhua asked, looking between the two.

“We’ve been through this before. We know how it is.” Minnie explained.

“The bags under your eyes grows huge, you don’t drink anything at all, and you always watch your phone like the water will break any minute.” Yuqi continued. “You can’t hide anything from us, idiot.”

Shuhua looked down at the phone she’d placed face up beside her, and instantly put it down her bag, but made sure the vibrations were on.

“We can read you like an open book.” Minnie said, and the two older high-fived each other.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Shuhua commented. “She is pregnant, three months soon.”

“Soyeon told me she thought Soojin’s belly was getting bigger, I guess she was right.” Yuqi said.

“I’m happy for you, Shu.” Minnie said and brushed her hand over Shuhua’s shoulder.

“You’re being out-numbered, my dear friend.” that was Yuqi’s way of congratulating her.

“I didn’t know you wanted one more?” Minnie said with furrowed brows, but she couldn’t hide her smile.

“I didn’t either. I thought we were done after two, but apparently she wants a soccer team.” Shuhua sighed, tired but happy. “I’m not complaining tho.”

“I wouldn’t be able to handle that.” Yuqi said. “One is more than enough.”

“Well, Chul is you and Soyeon combined, what were you expecting? An angel?” Minnie joked. “And Chul together with Min-Ki... have fun cleaning up after every house party they’ll have, you two.”

“Oh stop it. If Lily is anything like you, she won’t go easy on you. I swear, in five years, you’ll be just as tired as us.” Yuqi said.

“We’ll see about that.” Minnie challenged yet again. “How’s that role going by the way?”

“It’s going okay. I just found out that I have to fall in love with a...” Shuhua got into her dramatic-acting-mode, “a man.”

The other two joined her acting with gasps.

“You can’t be serous?” Minnie brought a hand to her mouth.

“I thought those were mythical creatures?” Yuqi’s eyes widened.

“Turns out, they aren’t.” Shuhua whispered.

Their play was interrupted by Lily’s quiet complaining. Minnie instantly got up to take her out of her bundle, and brought her to her arms, with a bottle by the baby girl’s lips.  
Miyeon had dressed her in a little pink dress, with a rosette around her head. Her three-moths-old body almost slipped out of the clothes, but that only made her more adorable.

Shuhua thought she resembled Minnie so much. They had the same nose, and the same chocolate eyes. And her lips were just the same shape as her mother’s. She was truly beautiful, like both her moms.

It seemed like Yuqi had been thinking the same thing.

“She really looks like you.” Yuqi said.

“I know, doesn’t she?” Minnie was mesmerised by her baby in her arms. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this feeling.”

“Well, appreciate it now, cause in two years it’ll be gone.” Yuqi said, sipping her drink once again.

“How do you live with that?” Minnie asked. “How are you able to see them grow up without wanting everything to go back to how it is when they were like this?”

“I don’t.” Shuhua said. “That’s why we’re plopping out one after the other.”

They shared a laughter.

“Seriously though?”

“When we know the answer, we’ll get back to you.” Yuqi said.

Shuhua noticed the clock on her wrist, and saw that she only had twenty minutes left of her lunch. She started packing up, and the other women noticed.

“You’re leaving?” Yuqi asked.

“Meeting starts in thirty minutes.” Shuhua said as she stood up. “Good luck tonight Yuqi, I’ll make sure to watch you.”

“Thanks.” Yuqi cheered with her glass.

“You’re not gonna tell me good luck?”

“For what? Changing her diaper?” Shuhua chuckled. “Goodbye Minnie, goodbye Lily.”

Shuhua tilted her head down to place a light kiss on Lily’s head, before she looked back up at Minnie who was pouting slightly.

“Good luck with your release.” she kissed Minnie’s forehead and got a smile in return.

“Me too!” Yuqi begged and tilted her head forward, to which Shuhua placed her lips against, but gave her a lick before pulling away. “Gross!”

“I’ll see you on friday.” Shuhua laughed and left them in the restaurant.

____________

Shuhua moved her hands over the steering wheel, the street lights ahead of her lit up the road. It was still afternoon, but the darkness had already corrupted the city of Seoul. 

High buildings were on both sides of her. Shuhua parked outside one of them, and got out of the car. She noticed her picture hanging above a billboard on the other side of the street, she didn’t know they’d put it up yet.

Shuhua walked into the building, and took the elevator up to the third floor. Inside a pair of glass doors played several famous children. Not as famous as one to a certain TV host/world famous producer pair she knew, but known enough to be of interest to the general public. 

But Shuhua didn’t care about that fact. What she cared about was the little figure who placed his hands against the glass, and the one walking up to it with the help of a teacher.  
The smallest one was dressed in a pair of black tights, and a white mini sweatshirt with a cherry on it. The older wore loose pants with a purple shirt. There was supposed to be a bunny on it, but Shuhua figured it was washed away.

The door opened by the teachers hand, and the boy ran into Shuhua’s arms.

“Mama!” he exclaimed happily.

Soon the two of them were locked in safely in the black, newly washed car. The three year old, Min-Ki, was seated alone in the backseat with an iPad in his hands that made noises Shuhua couldn’t say in words. Mi-Cha was beside her, in a car seat Shuhua had tried to install herself three years ago, but it had gone terribly wrong so they had to ask Soojin’s mom. 

Shuhua was reminded about how they needed a new one, because her daughter wouldn’t be big enough for a car seat like Min-Ki’s before the new one joined them. That added to the expanses. Shuhua couldn’t wait to get home and write that on her (Soojin’s) to-do list. (It was Soojin’s, but Shuhua ended up doing most of the stuff anyways.)

“Mama.” Min-Ki said from the backseat, while different animal sounds played in the background.

“Huh?” Shuhua asked.

“I can go with Haku Mata?” his high voice was so cute that Shuhua’s heart could explode right there.

“Do you want to go for a walk with them?” Shuhua asked to clarify, but she didn’t actually need to.

“Please.” his ‘Plea’ intertwined and became a ‘Pwee’ instead.

“Sure, baby.” Shuhua said, but then remembered the emotional wreck she was handling back at home. “But we’ll have to ask mommy first.”

____________

Apparently, today was a good day for Soojin. The second Shuhua entered the modern, four-bedroom house with her children, one in her arms and the other one running in with shoes on, Soojin wrapped her two girls in her arms. Even without yelling at her son.

“Welcome home.” Soojin said and took Mi-Cha from Shuhua’s arms. She placed a light kiss on her daughter’s head, and one on Shuhua’s lips.

It didn’t take long until the tow dogs came running to Shuhua, and jumped up and down her legs while Soojin shouted for Min-Ki to get back into the hallway before Soojin would take his tablet away.

He came running back while Shuhua was taking her jacket off, and she helped him with his own as soon as she was done. Soojin took care of the (as of now) youngest.

“How did the meeting go?” Soojin asked while placing Mi-Cha at her hip, and placing Min-Ki’s hat up on the shelf.

“It was okay.” Shuhua placed his shoes to the side, and he ran off to his iPad, with the dogs trailing behind him. “It’s not really the best role, but we need the money right now.”

Soojin agreed with a nod. She leaned towards Shuhua for another kiss, which the younger gladly responded to. She placed one hand on Soojin’s cheek, and the other one on her belly. Their lips played for a second, before Shuhua pulled away and looked down to where her hand was.

“You’re getting big, little one.” she said and moved her hand around in circles. “How is the nausea?” she looked back up at her partner.

“Better.” Soojin answered shortly. “It’s not as bad as it was, but it’s definitely there.”

Shuhua gave her a sympathetic look, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. Without saying anything, she took Mi-Cha from Soojin’s arms, and made her way from the hallway, through the living room (where most items costed more than they probably should) and into the kitchen. First now did she notice the remarkable scent. She placed the youngest down on the white stone-counter, and looked over in the pot that was placed on the stove. It was Soojin’s famous tteokbokki. Shuhua felt her mouth water right there.

“I made some bibimbap too, it’s in the fridge. And there’s some turkey for Mi-Cha.” Soojin casually said while continuing setting the white table, which she’d probably started doing before they came home.

“You’re amazing.” Shuhua said under her breath.

“I know.” Soojin said. “Let’s eat.”

_____________

Min-Ki tried sneaking his vegetables to the dogs, who both gladly took them. Shuhua had noticed it from beside him, but she let him be for now. Soojin would probably notice soon anyways.  
Said girl switched between putting the food into her mouth, and her daughter’s mouth. The smallest babbles loudly, and Soojin had to clean up her chin every few seconds.

“I met Soyeon today.” Soojin said after some time.

“Yeah?” Shuhua asked and played with her lover’s foot under the table. “You were working with that group again, right?”

“Yes.” the oldest family member answered. “They’re really great, but really chaotic. Soyeon has been writing a new song for them, and she wanted to discuss the choreography with me.”

“How was it?”

“Oh, you know how she gets. She was all up in her creative brain. It’s hard to connect with her while she’s working.” Shuhua understood exactly what she meant, and showed it with a nod.

“Lucky you’ll meet her on Friday, then.” Shuhua commented. She noticed how one of the dogs jumped up to Min-Ki’s side. She turned her head to see Soojin had noticed it as well. “Min-Ki, you’re not feeding them, are you?”

The boy shook his head and shot back in his seat. He had his usual ‘it wasn’t me’-face on, but both his moms decided to dismiss it this time.

“How was your lunch?” Soojin asked.

“It was fun. Lily is really growing now, but she’s so adorable.” Shuhua said with a smile. “Yuqi seemed tired as hell-“

“Words.” Soojin warned.

“Yuqi seemed really tired, but can you blame her? She has to handle that spirited kid all day long. She’s such a great person.” Shuhua said.

“Yeah, he really is a lot.” Soojin commented. “But I have to handle all three of you. Don’t I deserve some praising too?”

“It’s not even their genes, how did he end up exactly like Yuqi?” Shuhua questioned, totally missing the point of what Soojin was telling her.

“They say how you raise your kids is what determines if they’re like you or not, genes don’t really have any input on the personality.” she said before taking her last bite of the food, and instantly getting up from the seat. “I’m gonna put Mi-Cha to bed now, unless there’s something you wanna tell me first?”

Shuhua noticed how her eyebrows had lowered on her face, as well as the corners of her mouth. Her movements were rather rapid, but she was gentle with the girl on her hip.  
Shuhua cleared her throat and tried to come up with the best compliment, but like always, she blanked out under Soojin’s stare.

“You’re... the best?” she ended up saying, but her tone went up at the end, which made it sound like a question.

“Ugh.” Soojin said and turned around, out to the living room.

Shuhua could hear how her steps were heavy on the stairs, and how she wandered into the youngest’s room with a grunt.

“Mommy mad?” Min-Ki asked, and Shuhua simply ruffled in his hair before standing up as well.

“Auntie Yuqi will be on tv soon, do you want to watch her?” Shuhua asked while he got up as well.

He nodded enthusiastically, which made Shuhua smile at him. She loved how much her kids loved her best friends, and their kids as well.  
Shuhua and Min-Ki made a deal. He got to use his tablet until the show started, if he didn’t tell mommy.  
Min-Ki was happy with it and strutted away to the couch, where both dogs waited for him.

The youngest of the couple hurried up the stairs, and knew exactly where her destination was. She walked down the hallway, and passed the bathroom and two bedroom, one of them unfinished. At the end of the hall was a computer station, which they rarely used, and beside it a bed for the dog, which they barely used. To the right was a yellow room with toys covering the floor. Shuhua walked into the light blue room to her left, and saw her partner by the changing table, putting their daughter into her nightwear.

Shuhua walked up to the two of them, and wrapped her hands around Soojin. She placed them on her belly, and her head on the older’s shoulder. Soojin rolled her eyes in front of her.

Mi-Cha was concentrated on the mobile above the table. She almost didn’t notice when Soojin lifted her up, and, with a Shuhua still hugging her, put her down in her bed. Soojin gave her daughter her favourite bunny, before turning on her nightlight. She dragged Shuhua behind her, out of the room, and then stopped when the bedroom door was closed.

“You came to apologise?” Soojin asked, but Shuhua didn’t even know she had to apologise.

“I came to tell you how amazing you are.” Shuhua put her lips against Soojin’s neck. “You’re amazing.”

“Is that all?” Soojin asked, trying to hide the sigh she let out.

“No.” Shuhua whispered against her neck.

She grabbed Soojin’s hand, and led her to the bedroom decorated in a beige and brown theme, with details on black.  
Carefully, she placed Soojin down on the bed, and laid down beside her. She would sit down on top of her, but she’d have to wait six months until she could do that again.

Shuhua brought her hand up to Soojin’s face, and painted her features with her fingers. After not-a-very-long time, Soojin grew impatient and pulled Shuhua to her lips. Their lips were so adapted to each other, that neither of them had to focus to get the speed or motion right. 

“You’re gorgeous. You’re intelligent. You’re the only one I could ever want. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you. And the fact that you’re carrying out baby, makes you even better.” Shuhua whispered between kisses. “You’re the best mom out there. I can’t explain how lucky we are to have you.”

Soojin let all the compliment touch her heart, and smiled in reply. Shuhua took the chance to slip her tongue in, and let it wander freely.

It wasn’t until they heard steps outside the room that they pulled away.

“Mommy.” their little son said.

“What is it Ki?” Soojin asked, a little flustered but it’s not like the boy would know.

“Woogi is on TV.” he said and then left to catch his favourite auntie.

Shuhua kissed Soojin one last time, before helping her up from the bed. They walked down hand in hand, and sat down on the beige couch.  
Min-Ki climbed into Soojin’s lap, and laid flat against her. Shuhua rested her head on her shoulder.  
They smiled, and laughed as Yuqi held her show on their screen. She interviewed a couple of celebrities, and made everyone in the arena chortle with her. She had always been so good with people.

After an hour, when the show had ended and the big was sound asleep, Shuhua carried him up to his bed, and laid him down in his tractor-covered sheets the Yontararaks had gifted him. Shuhua kissed his forehead, and then moved back down the stairs.  
She found Soojin in the kitchen, and instantly helped her clean up after the dinner.

Once all their daily chores were done, they could finally lay down in their bed. Shuhua covered them with the white duvet, and laid her head on Soojin’s chest. Soojin wrapped both her arms around Shuhua.

“How is the nausea now?” she asked, both of them had closed their eyes.

“Worse.” she said and squeezed Shuhua closer. “But it’s nothing compared to last time.”

Shuhua smiled and placed a kiss on her chest.

“You’re so incredibly strong. I would never be able to.”

“And that’s why I’m the one doing it.” Soojin chuckled. “I promise you would’ve done great.”

“I don’t think so.” Shuhua said. “I could take the headache, but not the morning sickness and the constant pressure on the bladder.”

“Oh, how glamorous you make it sound.” Soojin joked. “Maybe you want to carry the next one?”

“Next one?” Shuhua asked, now looking up at Soojin.

“You thought we were done after this one?” Soojin smirked. “No, no. I want to have at least one kid in every room of this house.”

“You’re killing me”. Shuhua said with a sigh. “You heard that?” she lowered down on Soojin’s body until she was met with the bump. “Your mommy is crazy.”

Soojin hit Shuhua’s shoulder as she giggled, which Shuhua didn’t dare to complain about.

Instead, she lifted up Soojin’s shirt to expose her belly. There were stretch marks on both sides that soon were celebrating their fourth birthday, and there was a slightly darker part going down from her bellybutton, that only would darken more. Shuhua leaned in and placed her lips on it over and over again, while whispering words Soojin couldn’t hear. She ended up falling asleep hugging the little bump, with one of Soojin’s hands on her back.

But before disappearing completely, she couldn’t help but think about how much she loved her life.


	2. Soyeon and Yuqi’s ongoing challenge

Yuqi felt tickling on her arm when she woke, and realised it was Soyeon’s hair rubbing against her skin. Her arm was falling asleep, she noticed. She tried to push the older woman away, but Soyeon protested with a grunt.

Soyeon moved closer to Yuqi, and buried her head in Yuqi’s neck, while placing one arm and a leg around her. The Chinese girl was trapped, but she wasn’t complaining. She pulled Soyeon even closer and kissed her forehead.

None of them had the energy to really wake up yet, so they just laid there, in each other’s arms. 

Then, Yuqi felt tugging on her arm, and how Soyeon was pushed away. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know that it was their son, Chul, who wanted his morning snuggles. He found his place between his moms, and Soyeon hugged him from behind while he held onto Yuqi’s arm.  
Yuqi felt his pacifier against her skin, and she remembered how they had to make him let go of it. But that was something for later.

After too short of a time, Yuqi really had to get up when her alarm rang. She sighed and turned to the side to turn it off, and turned back to her favourite sight. The most important people in her life were snuggling right beside her.   
Chul was sound asleep, but Soyeon had woken up with the alarm. She was looking back at Yuqi, and smiled once she realised her partner was staring. Yuqi smiled back instantly and leaned down to press their lips together.

“You’ve got bad breath.” Soyeon complained.

“You do too.” Yuqi said and kissed her again. “I’ll go and prepare breakfast.”

Yuqi pecked the love of her life several times more, and then kissed the smaller figure’s forehead before getting up.

The white marble floor was cold against her feet, but that was nice since the bedroom had gotten incredibly hot during the night. Two heating elements in one room was definitely too much.

Yuqi moved down the stairs to the to the kitchen, where everything were the newest model. Even the fridge.  
She put on the coffee machine, and prepared a cup for herself and Soyeon. She fed the fish that lived in the big tank in on of the walls of the kitchen, and put everything the family usually ate for breakfast on the breakfast table by the big windows.

Soyeon and Chul came walking down the stairs once Yuqi had shouted for them. Chul was already dressed in a blue hoodie with a pair of loose jeans (that Yuqi knew Soyeon wanted her to tuck into his boots), and his (slightly too long) black hair was brushed to the sides. He had green eyes, unlike his parents, and his skin tone was slightly tanner. They didn’t have the same looks, but Chul reminded Yuqi so much of herself that it was scary.

Soyeon thanked Yuqi for the coffee by giving her a kiss, before hurrying down the stairs with a box of cereal and a can of milk.  
The younger girl sat down by the table and helped her son eat his food, while they talked about something she didn’t quite understand. Yuqi thought Korean was supposed to be easy when children spoke it, but somehow it got so much harder. And it didn’t help that Chul’s mouth moved quicker than her own.

“In Chinese, Chul.” she said after she couldn’t take not understanding anymore.

“Taemin said mom is dumb and then I hit him and then he cried and then teacher came and then I got scolded and then mom was mad and then I got no chocolate and then I cried and then I sleep and then you were home.” it took Yuqi a moment, even in Chinese, to understand that he was explaining the events of yesterday.

That Soyeon got bad words was nothing new. She had always been the victim of false accusations and false assumptions. Just because the songs she wrote were a certain way, or because she was seen with someone who was a certain way once, she got to hear more bad words than they even knew existed. When you were a well known person, that’s what you had to handle. And Soyeon was incredibly good at not listening to other’s thoughts, so good that Yuqi worried she was lying sometimes.

It wasn’t either anything new that Chul took out his anger physically, but that didn’t mean it was acceptable.

“Mom was right with getting mad at you.” she answered in Chinese. “You should never hit anyone.” 

Chul looked down into his cereal with a pout.

“Unless they hit you first, of course.” Yuqi said in a mischievous way.

Her grin spread to Chul, and just at that moment, when they looked at each other with the exact same smug expression, they looked more alike than ever before.  
Yuqi brought his hand to his three-years-old cheek and massaged it slightly.

“Now eat up so I can lend some words with that ‘Taemin’.” Yuqi said, and Chul did as told.

_____________

It was about half an hour later when both Yuqi and Chul were ready to leave, with everything on but shoes. They made their way to the basement, through the TV-room, to one of Soyeon’s home studios. They were instantly met with the sounds of beats when they opened the door, but Soyeon had headphones on so she didn’t notice them. 

Not until Chul threw himself in Soyeon’s arms, and demanded a goodbye kiss. He wasn’t the best at switching between languages yet, but Soyeon understood something as simple as that in Chinese.

“Me too.” Yuqi said and leaned down to Soyeon who captured her lips. “Love you.” she said with a smile against the skin.

“I love you too.” Soyeon said back, and they kissed once more before Yuqi got back up and started walking out of the room.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Soyeon said and turned around. “I have a meeting in the centrum later today, and we need to buy groceries. Me and Chul could meet you outside the studio when you’re done and then we can go together?” Soyeon was always the planner.

“Okay, sound good.” Yuqi said before exiting. “See you at five then.”

The two youngest of the family walked outside the glass doors, and towards the Range Rover parked outside the garage. Yuqi helped Chul with his seatbelt, and then got in herself.

The drive wasn’t more than twenty minutes, and Chul talked non-stop during it. At least Yuqi didn’t have to be worried about handling an energy-ball tonight.  
Outside the building was a familiar car parked, the one that always was newly washed.

Yuqi helped Chul up the stairs, and was met with just the people she had imagined. It was Yuqi’s best friend, together with the kids she loved almost as much as her own.

“I thought yesterday was enough, did you miss me that much?” Yuqi teased and Shuhua turned around to her.

“Chul!” Min-Ki shouted the second he saw the little boy, then they ran off without saying goodbye to either parent.

“Not as much as they missed each other.” Shuhua joked.

“How is mama bear at home?”

“Don’t call her that, please. That makes it sound gross.” Shuhua complained.

“Okay, fine. How is the child maker?”

“That’s even worse.” Shuhua rolled her eyes. “She’s okay. She’s got a headache and can’t keep anything down, she’s also moody but that’s not very new. How’s yours?”

“Not making any children, that’s for sure.” Yuqi joked. 

Mi-Cha reached her hands forward for Yuqi to take her into her arms, which the Chinese did without any hesitation.

“You can never be sure.” Shuhua said. “I barely knew this one was coming.”

“She didn’t tell you she was seeing the doctor or anything? Whose eggs was it if not yours?”

“I meant that figuratively, Yuqi.” Shuhua rolled her eyes.

Yuqi kissed Mi-Cha’s head before giving her to Shuhua.

“I know that. I’m not stupid.” Yuqi said. “Well, I’ve got some celebrities to meet. See you both on friday.”

“See ya.” she heard Shuhua shout behind her before she hurried out.

Shuhua was her best friend, but anyone who didn’t know them would think they were sisters, that’s how close they were.

_____________

Yuqi showed her passage card to the security guard outside the large building, and was then let in. Her feet moved across the floor until she got to door number forty-eight. She was just about to turn the handle, when it opened itself.

Our hurried a guy, around her age, with a phone in one hand and a bag in his other. He was about to knock Yuqi over, until he realised who he was walking into.

“Yuqi!” Lucas exclaimed happily.

“You’re in a bit of a hurry.” Yuqi chuckled.

She could see the sweat growing on his forehead, but his time had stopped just for her. For a moment, he stared at her without saying a word.

“Have something happened?” Yuqi asked, suddenly taken back by his strange was of acting.

“I-oh...no!” he stuttered. “Or I mean... Soobin is giving birth, like, right now!” his voice cracked.

“Oh... Oh! Congratulations!” she patted his shoulder.

She stood a moment, and waited for him to move away from the door opening, but he stayed put and looked deep into her eyes.

“How’s everything with you?” he suddenly asked.

Wired, Yuqi thought. He could’ve been halfway to the hospital now.

“G-good? You?”

“Oh, just a little stressed.” he sighed, the sweat was only growing.

“I can see that.” Yuqi said with wide eyes.

“How’s the baby?” he asked.

“Which one?” Yuqi joked. Not the right time. “Chul is good. Min-Ki and Mi-Cha are good. Lily just can’t stop growing, and as far as I know, the new baby’s good as well.”

“New baby?” his eyebrows furrowed.

Yuqi had, in the heat of the moment, forgotten that it was supposed to be a secret.

“Um- yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Yuqi wrapped up the conversation. “Shouldn’t you hurry away to your wife now?”

“Right, yes.” he said as he fumbled with the bag. “Just... call me. Okay?”

“Okay...” Yuqi said and saw him run down the hallway.

He almost fell down the steps, but was able to save himself before his face was crushed.  
If he wasn’t married already, Yuqi would’ve thought his old crush on her was back. 

“Ms. Jeon, good, you’re here.” someone with a headset pulled her into the studio, and her real day began.

Eight hours passed. Eight hours of going over the exact same script over and over again. Eight hours of talking to the exact same people. Eight hour, and eight cups of coffee. But Yuqi loved her job.

What she loved more though, was the two small figures outside the gates, just by the modern stroller. One of the figures was quite a lot smaller than the first, but she was still a mini-person. Yuqi’s mini-person. But she could never let Soyeon about that nickname, or she wouldn’t live another day.

Chul was hitting a tree with a stick, until he saw his mom walking towards him. Yuqi was stopped in her tracks by Chul’s arms around her leg, which made her lean down and place a kiss on head. Soon her lips switched taker, to the short woman in front of her.

“Hi.” she said happily as they stayed for a moment, just looking at each other. “How was your day?”

They started walking, and Chul climbed into his seat that Soyeon pushed, and Yuqi held onto one of her arms.

“I don’t know. I didn’t get much done. And the meeting was shit.” Soyeon sighed.

“Why?” Yuqi asked and squeezed her arm.

“They just kept complaining about how the song was too gay, not with those words.”

They sighed together ones before Yuqi leaned in to comfort her by kissing her cheek. She knew people would stare at them, and people would take photos, but she also knew that the reason wasn’t because they both were women. The reason was because they’d grown to become a quite famous family in Korea, as well as China and multiple other countries. They could praise, or blame, Soyeon’s creativity and Yuqi’s overall personality, or the fact that they adopted a son in a country where adoption really wasn’t common. Either way, people knew them because of the headlines, not because they were gay.

“What is ‘gay’?” Chul asked the two while focused on the stick he was holding in his hand.

“Nothing you have to learn now. Just know that you can’t say it until you know what it means.” Soyeon said, carefully choosing her words.

“And if someone were to say it to you, you answer ‘proudly’.” Yuqi added, which made Soyeon hit her shoulder.

“Okay, mom.” he answered, like the well-mannered son he was... or not.

“Chul punched someone today, again.” Soyeon bit her teeth together.

“I only did what you told me mom. He hit me first.” he explained himself, but it only owned Yuqi a death-glare.

“You told him what?” Soyeon asked, looking pissed off as ever.

“Nothing.” Yuqi said quickly and loosened her grip. “Anyways,” she changed subject and hoped Soyeon wouldn’t notice, “I met Lucas today.”

It didn’t make her in a better mood, but she had something more important to focus on. Soyeon wasn’t usually the jealous type, but she’d been jealous of Lucas since the first time Yuqi introduced him. Something about the way he looked at Yuqi, Soyeon usually said.

“Yeah, where?” she asked, trying to hold in her jealousy but it really wasn’t working. Yuqi thought she looked adorable.

“Just outside the studio. Did you know Soobin was pregnant?”

“No? I met her a month ago, she seemed totally un-pregnant then.”

“Well, apparently she gave birth today.” Yuqi explained. “He was in a rush, but he still stopped to chat with me. 8’ll never understand that man.”

“Yeah...” Soyeon said and looked around. “What were you talking about anyways?”

Yuqi grinned at her.

“Just the usual, the kids, life. I almost told him about the new baby.” Yuqi said, and didn’t realise she’d let it slip again until Soyeon looked at her with wide eyes.

“The new baby?!” she asked, anger only growing.

Yuqi chuckled nervously, but she could do nothing else than explain, unless she wanted her partner to think she was hiding a pregnancy.

“Shuhua told us yesterday, but it was supposed to be a secret.” Yuqi explained.

“Oh...” Soyeon could breath. “Wait... another one?!”

“Yup.” Yuqi smiled happily.

“I told I saw a bump! I swear I told you, right?”

“Yeah, you told me.”

“I knew it!” Soyeon celebrated her victory by laughing loudly. “When is it due?”

“In six months, I guess.”

“Awwww.” Soyeon said happily. “We’re gonna have another little baby in the family!”

______________

“Chul!” Yuqi screamed for him, loud enough for the sixty-year-old women to cuss at her. “Chul!”

“Found him!” Soyeon shouted from somewhere behind her.

Yuqi walked down the isles, back to the ones with a bunch of plastic toys. And there stood Chul, with a miniature fish in his hand while being scolded by Soyeon.

“Mommy, mommy!” he said excitedly and escaped Soyeon’s angry hold. “Look what I found!”

“Jeon Chul!” Soyeon’s face was slowly turning red. “I told you to put that back, didn’t I?”

She was stern, like she always was with him. But it was the only way to get him to listen. He walked back to the shelf, looking slightly ashamed, and put the toy back.  
He then looked back up at Soyeon, who motioned for the stroller in front of her, which he sat down on.

Behind it, Soyeon rubbed her forehead. All his antics always stole her energy, and patience.  
Yuqi made quiet moved towards her, and kissed her forehead.

“Let’s order pizza tonight, shall we?” she asked Soyeon who looked up at her with pleading eyes. “Pizza it is.”

She took the stroller from Soyeon’s hold, and let her take the shopping cart instead. Together, they walked through the rest of the store, casually adding more and more stuff to the cart.

They didn’t fail to notice the eyes staring at them, and they smiled happily when people approached them, but they couldn’t be happier once they got into the comfort of their Range Rover.

Soon, the car smelled of melted cheese and ham, and they couldn’t wait to eat it in front of Miyeon’s drama.

_________________

Yuqi turned the night lamp on, and closed the door behind her. Chul had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the story, and Yuqi almost with him. But she hadn’t, so she kissed his forehead, fed the fishes in the kitchen, got ready and joined her Soyeon in the bedroom.

“Is he finally asleep?” Soyeon sighed, and took her eyes from her phone screen.

“Yup.” Yuqi said and climbed down beneath the covers.

She scooted closer to her partner, and placed her head on her chest while Soyeon wrapped her arms around her.

“I can’t wait for this rebel-phase to be over.” Soyeon exhaled from deep within.

“I’m not sure it’s a phase, honey.” Yuqi said with a chuckle.

“Honey?” Soyeon asked, thinking it was a first. She looked down at Yuqi with a teasing face.

“We have been together for six years, and i’ve never called you anything like that. Isn’t it time to start now?” Yuqi asked, rubbing circles on Soyeon’s chest.

“Sure, but please, whatever else than honey.” Soyeon said. “We’re not fifty-years-old husband and wife.”

“We could be, darlin’.” Yuqi said.

“Actually, we couldn’t. But thanks for the offer.” she kissed the top of Yuqi’s head.

“Yeah, we could.” Yuqi said and looked up to her. “We could run of to like... France or something. We would afford it.”

Yuqi’s sudden passion to get married was so cute, that Soyeon just had to press their lips together.

“Sure, we could afford it. But what about our careers?” she said, booping their noses.

Yuqi seemed to think for a minute as her eyebrows furrowed, but then the furrow turned into a smile.

“You’re already known there, probably. And I... I learned Korean, I’m sure I can learn French too. I can be a variety star there too.” Yuqi said.

Soyeon kissed her again before parting her head.

“I don’t think so, ‘darling’.” Soyeon said. “What would happen to the rest of our family? We can’t tell Shuhua and Soojin to pack up all their stuff, and er certainly can’t as Minnie and Miyeon. We’re better off here.”

Yuqi sighed but nodded. Moving to Europe was just a dream, anyways.

“Where does the sudden urge to get married come from?” Soyeon asked.

“I don’t know. I just... fancy the idea...”

“Yeah?” Soyeon smirked. “How about, we buy a ring, find a nice location, and tells our vows. Everything, just without the bound-by-law thing?”

“I would like that.” Yuqi said and they kissed once more.

Soyeon turned off the lamp beside her, and relaxed against the pillows.

“How about ‘baby’?” Yuqi asked.

“I’m not Minnie.” Soyeon said and lightly punched her arm.

“‘Sweetheart’?”

“I’m not Soojin.”

“‘What about ‘love’?”

“...no.”

“‘Boo’?”

“No!”

“...’daddy’?” Yuqi said with a wink.

”What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

And the conversation went on, until they settled for the obvious. ‘Hot-sexy-sugar-Romeo’. It was Yuqi’s choice, Soyeon was just too tired to answer.


	3. Minnie and Miyeon’s three-months-old challenge

It was early. Far, far too early. But the baby was crying in the other room, so what else could the young moms do than wake up.

“Your turn.” Miyeon said in a barely awakened state and slapped her partner’s arm.

With a grunt, Minnie left the comfort of their bed. Miyeon heard the bedroom door open and close, and just when she thought she was slipping back into her dreamy state, the crying became louder and the door was opened and closed once again.

“She’s hungry.” Minnie said and stood in front of Miyeon’s side of the bed.

Miyeon rolled her eyes under her eyelids, and pushed her body up into a sitting position.

“Fuck you.” she mumbled, to Minnie of course, not her precious daughter.

“I know.” Minnie answered and placed their Lily in Miyeon’s arms.

The baby was crying hysterically, with tears and snore running down her face. It wasn’t until she heard the heartbeats of her mother, that she quieted down. Miyeon lifted her shirt, and Lily found her own way from there.

Minnie laid down on the bed again, but this time closer to Miyeon with a hand on Lily’s side and her head on Miyeon’s shoulder.

“See, I’ve been telling you she likes yours better than that fake thing.” Minnie said, but Miyeon was still to out of it to care to answer her.

“Of course she does.” she said after some time. “I’m delicious in every way. You should know that.”

“Oh,” Minnie said and lifted her head to Miyeon’s height, “trust me. I know that.”

Their lips met for a short moment, giving ecah other the love they needed in the middle of the night.

______________

It was a few hours later when the pair woke up to the screaming of Minnie’s phone. They were startled, to say the least. Lily, who was placed between them, started screaming along with the devise, but she wasn’t as easy to turn off. 

Miyeon put the daughter back into her arms. Maybe she was hungry again. Her question was soon answered with a whining “yes”.   
Minnie, who had turned off the alarm, laid unconscious in her bed before she decided to get up. Her legs were almost too tired to hold her up, but she was able to make it to the other side of the bed.

Her partner smiled at her as she leaned down to press a kiss onto her lips.

“You want coffee?” Minnie asked without pulling away.

“Yes please.” Miyeon answered tiredly and pecked her before Minnie pulled away.

Minnie walked through the apartment, and into the hallway. She saw some post on the doormat, just the usual stuff. 

The walls were high and painted in white. Minnie wanted blue, but Miyeon argued that it would be too much colour, and the woman was pregnant then so she knew better than to argue. Maybe the white matched better with the dark green couch and white pillows, but Minnie would never admit that.

Even in the kitchen were the walls painted white, but it looked good against the brown dining-table. She put their retro coffee maker on, and she started boiling some water for herself. 

Minnie opened the post, and almost fainted as she saw the numbers they had to pay, but then she calmed herself as she remembered her song was being released later today. That would for sure bring in some to the needing family. And if Miyeon’s new show went as planned, they wouldn’t have much to worry about for the future. She could only hope for the best.

She heard the water boiling when she took out two white cups from one of the cabinets. One said “I’m the better mom!” and the other one said “No, I am!”. It was a gift from Yuqi, who else.

Minnie made the two cups, and then walked back into the room where Miyeon nursed their three-months-old daughter. She was looking at her phone, probably studying the script for today.

“Here you go.” Minnie said and placed the cup on her nightstand.

“Thanks Min.” Miyeon answered absentmindedly, her eyes focused on the words.

Minnie smiled at how adorable she looked when she focused, and then even more when she heard her daughter make a little sound.  
She sat down on the floor and put her head against Miyeon’s chest while comforting Lily with her hand.

“So cute.” Minnie said quietly.

“What is? Your daughter or my boob?” Miyeon joked.

“Both.” Minnie quickly added and kissed the skin of Miyeon’s chest lightly. “Shouldn’t you get ready by now?” she asked after some time.

“I’m kind of stuck here.” Miyeon said and pointed towards Lily. 

She had already lowered her phone when Minnie placed herself on Miyeon’s chest, so now her full attention was on the loves of her life.

“You love it.” Minnie cooed.

“I love it.” Miyeon repeated.

_______________

“There’s milk in the fridge, and I think there’s some noodles left for you to eat.” Miyeon hurriedly got out as she put her coat on.

“Miyeon, I know.” Minnie answered. “I’ve been a mom for a couple of months too, you know.”

“I know, I’m just stressed.” Miyeon stopped what she was doing to kiss Minnie. “I’m sorry.”

Minnie kissed her once again, but then Miyeon pulled away.

“Stop it, you’ll smudge my lipstick.” Miyeon said and continued with her coat.

She was done once she’d gotten her hat on, so she grabbed her bag and kissed Minnie one last time.

“Now,” Minnie said and started shoving her out the door, “go and kiss the hell out of her.”

Minnie joked which made Miyeon chuckle.

“They usually say ‘break a leg’, but thanks.” Miyeon said. “I’ll call you once it’s released.”

Minnie waved Miyeon off as she walked away into the elevator. Once the woman had pressed the button, Minnie closed the door. 

Luckily, it wasn’t Lily’s hour to wake up just yet, so she got a couple of minutes for herself. It hadn’t faced her that her song was airing on a radio show later today. It wasn’t her first, and surely not her last, but it was just as surreal every time. That people wanted to take the time to listen to something she wrote, that would just be unimaginable for a few years younger Minnie.

Around nine, the baby woke up. She didn’t wake up crying her eyes out, instead she laid in the bed studying the roof, but Minnie simply knew she’d woken up.  
She cleaned and dressed Lily, and got to her computer just in time for her meeting.

Her manager was there, as well as the head of her company. There wasn’t much going on, just the usual. Her song would be played on five stations at the same time, which was really just unbelievable. She thought one was huge, and now this? Whoa.

Once the meeting ended, she had a few moments to work on another song. That was until Lily screamed for attention again, and Minnie fed her with one of the bottles Miyeon had prepared. Then she got back to her songwriter, until Lily cried again and she had to change her diaper.

Around lunch, Lily was too exhausted to keep her eyes open, and Minnie would say the same if her song wasn’t releasing in just a few hours, which made her unable to do much else than wait for it. Minnie ate her noodles as she got a text from Yuqi. It was a picture of the Chinese next to one of Minnie’s promotion pictures. She was wearing her headset, so it must be near the studio, which meant in the centre of the city. Minnie sent a happy emoji back to her, and then resumed eating in silence.

A few hours of feeding, burping and cleaning later, Minnie was placed in front of her radio she’d bought a while ago, and Spotify being opened on her computer. And just as the clock’s hour changed, her song started playing. It was slow and catchy, easy to sing along to. Until the chorus when she belted her lung out.  
The numbers went up immediately, and she got multiple texts from everyone. Her group-chat with the girls went wild, seems like everyone was waiting for the release. Even Soojin, who had a class at this hour, sent multiple messages.

Miyeon called her right as the song had finished, and praised her more than once. Then came the usual ‘have you eaten?’ ‘how’s Lily?’ ‘what are we having for dinner?’ and ‘love you’s, until they hung up.

_____________

When the night finally came, Miyeon figuratively threw herself through the door.

“I’m home!” she yelled, and Lily giggled excitedly in Minnie’s lap. “Have you missed me?”

The oldest woman came through the doorway into the living room, still fully dressed, with exception from the shoes.

“We missed you so much.” Minnie said and caught Miyeon’s lips. “She’s been going all day long.”

“Ah.” Miyeon exclaimed and tilted her head to Lily. “Seems like she’s even more like you.”

Minnie playfully hit her shoulder before Miyeon gave her another kiss.   
She started walking back into the hallway when she said over her shoulder:

“You know,” she started, “I think I fell even more in love with you today.”

It was blurted out so casually that it easily could be mistaken for something else than a love-confession.

“Yeah?” Minnie smiled widely. “While kissing another woman you fell even more in love with me... Babe, what does that say about her kissing?”

“Ah, not that.” Miyeon said as she walked back into the room. “I enjoyed that very much.”

Minnie rolled her eyes at her teasing, which owned a chuckle from Miyeon who wrapped an arm around her.

“I meant the song.” Miyeon explained. “It was so good. You’re a genius.”

Miyeon fell back into the couch.

“Ugh. I love you too much.” she said fake cried.

“That must be hard, loving someone as amazing as me.” Minnie teased.

“It is.” Miyeon grinned. “What does someone as amazing as you want for dinner?”

“Let me come up with something while she has hers.” Minnie said and put Lily into Miyeon’s embrace. “I think we have some dumplings in the fridge, if you want that?”

“Dumplings sounds good.” Miyeon answered.

After cooking dinner for forty minutes, forty because Miyeon disturbed her with back-hugs several times, they could sit down for a quiet dinner as Lilly snuggled with a teddy bear to some songs playing in the next room. 

“You’re already destroying her with your music.” Minnie commented as she noticed what was playing.

“What? It’s good!” Miyeon complained.

“It’s not real music!” Minnie argued. “Okay her some of Soyeon’s songs, or my songs. Or whatever that isn’t that.”

“Soyeon’s songs are unfitting for our children, and I don’t want to make her emo like you.” Miyeon stated, jokingly of course.

“Children? Plural?” Minnie had snipped up her word choice, instead of what she actually said.

It wasn’t Miyeon’s intention, but she stayed quiet for maybe a few too many seconds, enough for Minnie to become suspicious and swift her eyes down to Miyeon’s belly.

“You’re not-“

“Oh, no. God no.” Miyeon said as she realised what it could sound like. “Not yet.”

She added the last as a tease, and it worked well as Minnie nearly spat out her dumpling. Her eyes widened, and after a couple of seconds Miyeon began to laugh.

“You’re so annoying!” Minnie complained.

Once the dishes were washed, Minnie placed herself by their piano in the living room and started playing soft notes. Miyeon placed herself by Lily, and started swaddling her along to Minnie’s playing. She stared humming to a melody she came up herself. Little did Miyeon know, this was when Minnie got most of her inspiration.

“Come here Min.” Miyeon said after some time and Minnie obeyed.

She fell down by their side, and turned on the tv as she did so. They instantly came to a music channel, because that’s what happens when Minnie’s had monopoly on the TV all day long.

“Isn’t that the group Soyeon and Soojin are working with?” Miyeon questioned and looked up as the screen.

It displayed a group mixed with men and women, all dancing (quite sensually) to a song Minnie remembered having heard a snippet of. 

“I think it is.” Minnie said and higher ed the volume. “It really is their style.”

“It is.” Miyeon said, both stared at the screen. “When do you think Soojin will start officially dancing again? It’s been a year since she had Mi-Cha.”

“Not anytime soon, now that they have the new one on the way.” Minnie absentmindedly said.

“What?!” Miyeon suddenly said, startling both Lily and Minnie.

Right... she wasn’t supposed to say that.

“Soojin is pregnant again. But it’s a secret and they’ll probably tell tomorrow so please act as if you don’t know.”

“Baby, acting is my job.” Miyeon said, trying to sound... sexy? Mature? Minnie couldn’t tell.

“Are you trying to sound like a top?” Minnie asked, making Miyeon smirk.

“Is it working?”

“Definitely not.” she leaned in for a kiss, and pulled back once she heard the sounds of their daughters in Miyeon’s arms.

She kissed her forehead, before studying her face and turning to Miyeon.

“We need another one.” Minnie demanded.

“Isn’t this enough for now?” Miyeon chuckled.

“She needs siblings!” Minnie argued.

“We’ll see about that.”

“She’s gonna have siblings!”

“If you say so.”

“Babe, please?” Minnie pulled her puppy-eyes up.

No one can say no to Minnie’s puppy-eyes.


	4. The end of the week calls for a challenging family dinner.

“Mommy, mommy! It’s not moving!” Min-Ki complained with the iPad in his hands.

Soojin turned to him, looked down at the device, and then fixed the problem for him. It was only one of his animals that was stuck in a bucket, which was easy to change. But Min-Ki seemed to be sulking anyways.

It was cold and dark outside the windows.  
Soon the snow would be falling over the city, before disappearing as it hit the ground. 

“Did you pack his nappy, Shu?” Soojin asked, searching for it in his bag. 

“I thought you did?” Shuhua asked.

“I specifically told you to bring it.” Soojin said, her hormones having been wild that day.

“Okay, I’m sorry. It was my fault.” Shuhua said. “Maybe Yuqi and Soyeon have a spare?”

Soojin angrily kept searching through the bag, before she was met with a plastic object just at the bottom. As she brought the blue object up to her face, she remembered how she’d put it in a couple of hours ago. 

“Found it...” she mouthed, before giving it to Min-Ki who put it in his mouth.

The family was on their way to the mansion, to have a nice family dinner with the rest of their family. The original plan was to have it at Shuhua and Soojin’s house, because it was their week. But Soojin had been complaining to Shuhua all day how she wasn’t able to stand for long without feeling like she would throw up, and she spread a couple of tears when thinking of all the food she’d have to cook. That’s why the plans changed last minute, and they were all heading to the Jeons. 

“Where is her bottle?” Soojin asked, uptight like she always was when she was stressed. “She can’t sleep without her bottle.”

“It’s in the blue bag.” Shuhua answered.

Soojin found it within a minute, and reached forward to the front seat, where Mi-Cha was focusing on the streetlights outside the window. The little girl grabbed it and put the top in her mouth, and started drinking the liquid as she closed her eyes.

“And his pyjamas? We need to change him as soon as we get there, otherwise he will fall asleep in his normal clothes.” Soojin said.

“Also in the blue bag.” Shuhua answered. “Soojin, honey, would you like me to stop for a minute so you can breathe properly?”

“I can breathe just fine, thank you.” Soojin answered bitterly.

Shuhua rolled her eyes, and kept driving the last few minutes.

___________

Minnie squeezed Miyeon’s hand on the stroller as they walked over to the rich pair. Their buss had been a couple of minutes late, which caused them to be late too. But knowing their friends, they wouldn’t be the only late ones.

“I won’t ever get used to how much she looks like you.” Miyeon said, as she looked down at her daughter who was sound asleep.

Once again, Minnie squeezed her hand.

“Who would’ve thought, I, a boring old drama-freak would have two adorable Thais in my life?” Miyeon asked.

“I can inform you, you’re nighter boring or old.” Minnie said and Miyeon smiled at her. “Wouldn’t you like three adorable Thais in your life?”

“Minnie...”

“What do they say? All good comes in three?” 

“We’ll think about it, okay? We don’t have the economy or energy right now, you know that.” Miyeon said. “Would you really like another nine months of me being an emotional wreck?”

“I would love to make your cramps go away every night again.” Minnie teased which caused Miyeon to hit her slightly.

“I’m being serious!” 

“So am I!”

The both of them noticed a car driving passed them by their side, and parking in a driveway close to themselves. It was the car the Soes had owned for years, and probably never washed once. Stuff like that became irrelevant with two kids in the picture.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay? For now, let’s just be happy for Soojin.” Miyeon said.

Soon, Soojin was popping out from her seat. She looked annoyed, which was easy to tell. But her face lit up once she say her friends.

“Hey!” Soojin said and walked towards them.

She hugged the two of them, before looking down at little Lily in the stroller.

“She’s getting so big!” Soojin commented.

“I know...” Miyeon said, bitter sweetness covering her face.

Shuhua came walking towards them with two bags and a little boy, before greeting them. Min-Ki hugged both of their legs, and then tiptoed up to look into the stroller.

“Baby Jijy.” he called for her.

“She’s sleeping right now, Ki. You’ll see her later, I promise.” Miyeon said, and the boy nodded.

“What about Mi-Cha?” Soojin asked, looking at Shuhua.

“She’s in the car, sleeping. Don’t worry, I’ll get her.” Shuhua said before reaching the bags over to Minnie.

Minnie naturally took them. Of course she did, why wouldn’t she? The woman was pregnant, of course she’d carry for the family. That was until she realised Soojin didn’t know they knew, which meant Soojin would be suspicious. But there was nothing else she could do, so she just went along with it.

“Should we get in?” Minnie asked, and they all started walking towards the house. 

Min-Ki grabbed Miyeon’s hand, so she started pulling the stroller towards the door with one hand, as he had monopoly on her other.

They rang the bell, and within a minute Soyeon opened the door.

“Why are you always late?” she asked, looking at the four women, and three kids in front of her.

“Nice to see you too.” Minnie said, and wrapped the girl in her arms after putting down the bags.

“Min-Ki!” a high voice was used in the hallway, and then a little boy came for the other little boy.

Min-Ki let go of Miyeon’s hand, and ran into the house, after being scolded by Soojin to take his shoes off. Instead, Miyeon’s hands became corrupted by her daughter when she lifted her up from the stroller that she would have to leave outside. She made sure to bring the blanket and her plushie, before heading inside after the rest of the group.

“It smells amazing!” Minnie said from the coatrack.

“Mhm.” Yuqi said.

“Yeah the catering Yuqi said we shouldn’t talk about, is really good.” Soyeon said, and smugly looked at Yuqi, who angrily looked back at her.

“We didn’t really have time to cook.” Yuqi said between her teeth.

“Oh, I’m really sorry about that.” Soojin said. “It’s just... it’s been a very stressful day and I just couldn’t find time for everything.”

“Don’t worry about, it’s nothing.” Soyeon said. “We understand.”

They made their way to the kitchen, Soyeon gesturing towards the living room on their way there.

“We’ve bedded in the living room as usual, so you can just leave these sleepyheads there. It’s all our usual spots.” she said.

Shuhua placed Mi-Cha down on the sofa bed, and wrapped a blanket around her. Beside her, on the inflatable mattress, Miyeon made a little cave out of pillows, and put Lily in the middle of them. 

“I miss having one that small.” Shuhua commented, as she watched the little beauty.

“Lucky for you, you’ll only have to wait a couple of months more.” Miyeon said and smiled.

“Huh? You know?” Shuhua asked.

“Oh...” Miyeon caught herself. “Well, I noticed how you gave the bags to Minnie, and she did seem a little pregnant judging by her temper. You know, coming from someone who’s been in the same situation.”

She only half-lied.

“I guess you’re right... Just, don’t tell her you know. She’s excited about telling you later.” Shuhua said, and Miyeon patted her shoulder.

“You can trust me, dear colleague.” Miyeon acted out.

“Colleague?” Shuhua asked and chuckled. “Am I only a colleague to you?”

“Hm... I’ll have to think about that one.” Miyeon said before leaving.

“Hey!” Shuhua complained and followed her. 

In the kitchen, the entire counter was filled with different dishes. Shuhua even noticed the breadsticks and olives trying to stay hidden in the middle. Of course she had to take one. Soojin looked at her warningly. Of course she could wait before taking one...

Yuqi served them all a glass of champagne, but stopped once she got to Soojin. She looked up at Shuhua, who nodded for her to go ahead, so she brought the bottle to the last glass.

“Actually,” Shuhua then said. “I don’t think you should waste champagne of this sort.”

Ah, it had started.

“Huh?” Yuqi asked, trying to act as much as she could.

“We’ve got something to tell you.” Shuhua said.

God, she was a good actress.

“Don’t tell me you’re doing some teetotalism-thing or anything.” Miyeon said as she looked at the pair worriedly.

Yeah, she was an amazing actress as well. If only the producers could notice her.

“No, no. It’s nothing like that.” Soojin said. “Well... it’ll only last for a couple of months at least.”

Yuqi, Soyeon and Minnie stayed in place, all trying to keep their poker-face, while still trying to adjust to the different emotions and questions they should have right now.

“I’m pregnant.” Soojin dropped, turning to the side and pressing her shirt against her belly, so that everyone could see the little bump.

“What?!” Minnie said, too loud and far too out of character.

“You can’t be serious!” Soyeon added, sounding like some teen girl in a high school movie from 2010.

Miyeon just inhaled loudly, before walking towards Soojin and hugging her.

“I’m so happy for you,” the others followed Miyeon and did the same, “the both of you.”

Once they’d hugged the pair, the girls were frozen back in their places and Soojin looked at them suspiciously before looking at Shuhua who tried to keep on her role. Miyeon looked to her side to see the uptight girls, and facepalmed herself.

“You knew already.” was Soojin’s conclusion.

“What? No!”

“Not at all!”

“We totally knew.” Miyeon said, their acting had already destroyed it.

“You told them?” Soojin frowned and looked at Shuhua.

“I only told Yuqi and Minnie! You know how I can’t keep secrets from them...” Shuhua said and looked down to the ground.

The pregnant woman let her gaze move to the guilty ones.

“I only told Miyeon!” Minnie said, gesturing to her partner.

“And I only told Soyeon... and Lucas... and my fish.”. Yuqi said, looking just as ashamed as Shuhua did.

Soojin looked around at them, before starting to laugh hysterically. The tension in the room was immediately broken, as everyone else joined her. 

“I can’t believe-“ Soojin said but had to stop her sentence to laugh some more. “I can’t believe you’re so bad at acting.”

“I tried!” Yuqi said. “I was better than them.”

“Excuse me?” Miyeon asked.

“You’re excluded, dumbass.” Yuqi said.

“Will you give me something to drink or not?” Soojin decided to ask before it could become a real fight.

“Yeah, of course. What do you want?”

It ended up being a glass of soda, which she finished together with the others while eating the breadsticks. They talked about their weeks, like they usually did before dinner. The deeper stuff came later together with a coffee, or tea for Minnie and now also Soojin.

Once the first round of glasses were finished, the two hosts decided to make portions for their guests, while everyone else checked on their kids.

Minnie and Miyeon walked into Lily, who had woken up and demanded milk. Soojin was in the same room, checking on Mi-Cha who was still sound asleep.

“Is the nursing going fine for you now?” Soojin asked, seeing the baby on her friend’s chest.

“Oh, yeah. Turns out the milk was just delayed a bit, or whatever the doctor told me. It’s not that unusual, apparently.” Miyeon said.

“Minnie!” they heard a faint shout form upstairs.

“One of my babies has done something,” Soojin’s sighed and fell back in the bed, “do I even want to know which one?”

“Probably not.” Miyeon said, as she watched Minnie hurrying up the stairs. “They’re a troublesome duo, the two of them.”

“Trio, you mean.” Soojin placed both hands on her forehead and massaged her temples.

When Minnie entered Chul’s room, she was met with a view she could only describe as... colourful. Min-Ki had paint all over his clothes, blue and red covering his face and some glitter sprinkled across his neatly brushed hair, that was anything but neat now.  
Chul, on the other hand, was without any clothes at all, as his was ripped apart on the floor, and also covered in paint. His body had a fair amount of stickers on it as well. 

Luckily, Shuhua couldn’t see anything on his walls or his floor, which was good.

“Soojin will kill me.” Shuhua said, looking at her son. “She will literally kill me.”

“Don’t worry. She’ll need you to clean him up first, you’ll get to live another hour.” Minnie joked.

They grabbed a big each, before taking them down the stairs.

“Guys.” Minnie said. “We’ve got something to show you.”

Miyeon’s head shifted to them, and she couldn’t hold her laughter in as she looked at the two three-years-olds. Soyeon and Yuqi peeked in from the kitchen, and they both gasped as they saw the two. Soojin had taken some time getting up, but once she did, her expectant smile turned into a frown.

“What have you done?” Soojin asked, Min-Ki shrunk in Shuhua’s hold.

“What the fuck!” Yuqi said angrily.

“Words!” the other five screamed at her.

Soyeon angrily walked towards her son and grabbed him from Minnie. She placed him down on the floor, and bent down to be a little less longer than him.

“What do you think you are doing, Jeon Chul?” Soyeon asked, staring deeply into his eyes

“Playing colour...” he said, not being able to look at his mom.

“Please, scold him too.” Shuhua said, placing down Min-Ki beside his best friend.

“Why are you both covered in colour?” she asked, sternly.

“We can’t find paper.” Chul answered.

“So you decide to paint yourselves?”

Another five minutes of Soyeon’s scolding, one bath time, a time for changing their clothes, placing both of them down by the tv in the living room with one bottle each, and an incredible meal later, the women were sharing a chat at the dining table.

“I’m just saying, I’m the glue.” Yuqi stated, before sipping from her glass.

“So me being the one to solve all your fights doesn’t matter?” Miyeon asked, faking being sad.

“Or the fact that i made sure none of you died?” Soojin added.

“No, look.” Yuqi started. “I was the one to make friends with Shuhua on our first day of college, and I was the one to encourage her to talk to Minnie, who was in my class. Shuhua wouldn’t have been able to introduce Miyeon to Minnie without me, which means no Lily. Then I met Soyeon and Soojin on my show, which made me able to introduce Soojin to Shuhau.”

“I could just as well be the glue. Maybe I was the one who made friends with you.” Shuhua said.

“I specifically remember walking towards you as you tried to hide in the corner.” Yuqi stated.

“Okay, fine. Yuqi, you’re amazing.” Shuhua finished off with.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you!” Yuqi exclaimed.

“It’s weird, all of this.” Miyeon said. “It feels like yesterday we were hanging out at one of those celebrity parties Soyeon sneaked us into. And now we’re sitting here, all moms to wonderful kids. And one more on the way.”

“Yeah.” Soyeon agreed. “I sometimes imagine myself as a young, aspiring songwriter. I kind of miss it, to be honest.”

“Miss what?” Miyeon asked.

“Miss having something to aspire for.” Soyeon said. “I’ve got an amazing home with an amazing woman and an amazing son, and an amazing job on top of that. What more is there to ask for?”

“You can still aspire for stuff, you know.” Yuqi said. “We have an entire person to raise well, for god’s sake.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“That’s more scary than anything.” Miyeon joined the conversation.

“Agree.” Shuhua simply said.

“What if you raise them wrong? You won’t know until it’s too late, and that’s too scary.” Miyeon said.

“You can really just do what you can and hope for the best.” Shuhua said.

__________

An hour later, they were placed across the couch downstairs, with all kids splashed around them. Soojin had her neck resting on Shuhua’s arm, while Mi-Cha laid between them and the Taiwanese’s hand comforted Soojin’s belly that always hurt around this time. Min-Ki was on a visit in Yuqi’s lap, having his best friend Chul right beside him in Soyeon’s lap. Both of them were falling sleepy, but they still had some energy left to tease each other. Miyeon was resting on Minnie’s shoulder, with the baby on Minnie’s free arm.   
All of they of course sat as closely as possible. Yuqi’s arm was swirling around Shuhua’s, and Minnie’s hand held a loose grasp of Soojin’s.

On the tv, played a drama they’d watched when they were younger. The main character was oblivious to a boy that liked her, while she fell for someone else. Just the classic.

“I’d never be that stupid!” Yuqi complained halfway through the second episode. 

“No?” Soyeon asked teasingly while everyone else eyed them with a smirk. “That’s not how I remember it.”

“Me either.” Shuhua agreed.

“Yeah, she basically had to say she’s in love with you five times.” Miyeon said.

“And that was only so you could understand she didn’t hate you.” Minnie joined in and they chuckled together, everyone but Yuqi.

“Whatever...” she muttered. “Soojin?”

She asked, to try to get at least one girl on her side. Soojin was always a protector for her, so maybe the woman would be on her side.

“Sorry Yuqi, but they’re right.” Soojin said, before shifting in her seat.

She groaned loud enough for everyone to look at her, and for Lily to wake up. 

“Are you okay?” Shuhua said.

Baby screams filled the room, which of course also woke up Chul, Min-Ki and Mi-Cha who all had fallen asleep. The sudden noise made a tired Mi-Cha cry as well, while Chul dug himself further into Soyeon, and scared Min-Ki moved over to his mama.

While Minnie and Miyeon tried to quiet Lily, Shuhua, as learned through the years, studied the scene of her crazy family before deciding what to do.   
She decided to stand up, and then helped Soojin up as well. Mi-Cha reached out for her mommy, but Shuhua instead gestured for Yuqi’s to take her, which the woman did. Before they left the tv-room, Shuhua saw how Yuqi placed Mi-Cha in her lap, and how Min-Ki snuggled up against his sister’s back.

They entered the bathroom, and Soojin immediately lowered herself by the seat. Shuhua helped holding her hair up, while tracing circles over her back. 

Once everyone had calmed down, they were up in the living-room upstairs, all on their own bedding.   
The Soes had the sofa-bed, because they were the most. Soojin was already asleep, with Mi-Cha pressing against her back. Min-Ki had fallen asleep as well, making Shuhua the only Soe left.   
She was having a quiet conversation with Minnie, who was laying beside her sleeping girls on the mattress. And Yuqi, who’d tried to make Chul sleep together with Soyeon for a far too long time, which caused the older woman to fall asleep herself.

“I’m so proud of you, my children.” Minnie said, looking between Shuhua and Yuqi.

“Excuse me? You’re more of a child than any of us.” Yuqi said.

“Even Lily is mentally older than you.” Shuhua joined.

“You really focused on that part? I said, I’m so proud of you.” Minnie repeated.

“Me too.” Shuhua said.

“Yeah.” Yuqi agreed. “Who would’ve guessed we’d all end up like this, huh.”

They drifted to sleep shortly after as well, with nothing but love and happiness flowing through their veins.


End file.
